


Fiancées

by fictionalgalaxies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, propsals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: One shots of different ways that Supercorp get engaged





	Fiancées

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr @fictional-galaxies

It was just like any other Friday. Kara and Lena were sitting on Kara's couch watching a movie. They were curled up against each other, Lena's head resting on Kara's shoulder. Kara's arms were wrapped lovingly around her girlfriend. 

They sat in silence, watching the movie and cuddling. Lena smiled happily, feeling safe and protected by her girlfriend. She loved this woman more than anything. 

"Hey Kara? I've been thinking about something for a while," said Lena. 

"What is it, babe?" asked Kara. "You know you can tell me anything."

Lena hesitated for a moment. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She wanted to make this perfect for Kara. She thought for a moment, searching for the right words to ask the most important question she would ever ask. 

"I've never been happier with anyone than I am with you. You make every day better than the last. You're my home, my family, and my safe place. I love you so much, and I want to love you forever. Do you want to get married?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kara squealed excitedly. "I would love to marry you, Lena!"

Kara gently lifted Lena's head from her shoulder, and pressed a kiss to her fiancée's lips. 

"I love you," she said softly, against Lena's lips. 

"And I love you," said Lena. She smiled into the eyes of her beautiful fiancée, and she knew that she had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know in the comments, or on my tumblr @fictional-galaxies


End file.
